


小 羽 ~ ko hane ~ little feather

by Beltenebra



Category: Johnny's Entertainment, KAT-TUN (Band), Kanjani8 (Band), NewS (Band)
Genre: Christmas, Fairies, Fluff, M/M, Nishikido is actually the fuck fairy, Supernatural Elements, Wings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-10
Updated: 2016-06-10
Packaged: 2018-07-14 05:40:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,096
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7155878
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Beltenebra/pseuds/Beltenebra
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ueda gets to experience the magic of the season first hand. Ryo gets a headache.</p>
            </blockquote>





	小 羽 ~ ko hane ~ little feather

**Author's Note:**

> I saw this prompt: _Ryo really is the fuck fairy (and Ueda is still laughing at the irony)_ in a Christmas fic challenge and absolutely couldn't pass it up.

Ueda strolled into the office hours early for his mid-morning meeting and in a pretty good mood. He had woken up to find Tokyo sugar-dusted with a light, sparkling blanket of snow. The holiday decorations, the lights and the ribbons and music everywhere finally felt relevant. He hadn’t been able to keep himself inside and so headed into the office early hoping to get a little composing done.

He even caught himself quietly humming a Christmas song in the elevator. The doors opened to reveal a mostly empty hallway, only Nishikido grumbling loudly into his cell phone. Ueda had no idea how anyone could be bitching at Masuda of all people. It must be like disciplining an extremely cute puppy. Ueda had always been crap at the disciplining part of dog training. Maybe it helped if you couldn’t see his face while you were doing it.

Nishikido finished his conversation and snapped his phone shut, recognizing Ueda’s existence with a brief nod and turning to head farther down the corridor. Whereupon Ueda promptly choked on his coffee. The shorter man half-turned to give him a combination ‘are you ok’ and ‘what the hell is up with you’ sort of look but Ueda’s attention was more focused on his back than his face.

“Wings!” He managed to gasp out after a solid minute of coughing and sputtering.

The other man’s frame immediately stiffened with tension. He turned slowly to face Ueda, eyes narrowed dangerously. “What did you say?”

Ueda was too fascinated to be daunted. “I’m pretty sure that one barista who always gives me weird looks put LSD in my latte this morning but just confirm for me. Do you have totally gay-looking wings today?”

Despite shaking his head a bit to clear it and blinking hard several times, Nishikido persisted in having wings. Pretty little red-feathered wings protruding from either side of his shoulder blades. Even now they snapped out and back in in what looked like irritation. The feathers were edged in gold, Ueda’s brain added helpfully.

Nishikido glared and muttered something that sounded suspiciously like “Completely normal wings.”

“I’m sorry, did you just say ‘ _completely normal wings’_?”

Nishikido’s eyes went wide for a split second as he realized his error. His face immediately smoothed into a abnormally blank expression. “No. I didn’t. That doesn’t sound right.”

He couldn’t help it, despite the potential of a big, messy scene and possibly also some attempts at bodily harm on Nishikido’s part, Ueda drifted closer. Nishikido looked a bit panicked actually and instead of unleashing a heap of verbal scorn, he let Ueda back him into a corner.

He reached out in wonderment with one hand and stroked the edge of a feather. It felt just like a bird feather, maybe a bit softer. He stroked his hand down the outside edge, following the gentle curve. The wings felt warm and solid. Nishikido was breathing hard through his nose.

“They _are_ real. Awwww! And they make a tinkling bell sound when I poke them!” Ueda demonstrated the silvery sound again, like Nishikido might not be aware of it.

There was the anger he had been expecting. Nishikido smacked his hand away. “Quit touching my wings! What the hell is your problem!”

“What is _my_ problem? You have _wings_!”

Nishikido’s ire seemed to abandon him in a rush, leaving him deflated. Suddenly he just looked a bit bewildered. “You mean to tell me that after years pretending on national television that you can see fairies and even more years admitting that you made it up, you can actually _see_ me?”

Ueda fought the urge to pat him on the head. He just looked so cute with his brow all furrowed like that. He figured Nishikido probably wouldn’t appreciate the sentiment. “I could always see you, Nishikido. You’re not _that_ tiny. But yeah. The wings are new.”

The other man slouched in what Ueda could only describe as a pout. Stickie-outie lower lip and all. “The universe hates me,” Ryo concluded sulkily.

Ueda ruminated on that for a second before answering with a bemused smile, “I don’t know, maybe the universe just really _loves_ me.”

Before Nishikido could formulate a response they were interrupted by the sunny voice of Masuda calling down the hall. “There you are, Ryo-chan!”

Masuda jogged towards them, stopping in front of Ueda with a cheery smile. “Good morning, Ueda-kun!”

He ‘good morning’d’ Massu back with a smile. Nishikido glowered.

“Oh, come on, Ryo-chan. Don’t be like that.” Massu chided. “All I want is a little hook-up. Just arrange a meeting. Just one.”

“For the last time, I do not want to have anything to do with your relations, in any way shape or form-” he paused to shudder, “with Kamenashi.”

Ueda tilted his head a bit, trying to parse that little nugget of information. Massu just grinned at him.

“But-”

“But nothing,” Nishikido continued. “There has got to be another way for you to accomplish this. You’re friends with his bandmate. _Best_ friends. Butt groping on Shokura friends. Make Nakamaru do it, isn’t that his job?”

Massu pulled out the puppy-dog eyes and looked completely unrepentant about it, Ueda noted. “But you’re so much better at these things, Ryo-chan! Everything seems to work out when you’re involved. Like magic!”

“Yeah. Like magic,” Ryo griped. “Fine. But you have to promise to mention absolutely nothing about it to me.”

Massu agreed and bounded off like a happy bunny. Which may be the most appropriate comparison he could make, Ueda thought with a little chuckle. Ryo whipped his phone open and tapped out a message, presumably to Kame, his fingers viciously stabbing the keys.

“So...” Ueda tried to go for a casual tone of voice but quickly abandoned it in the face of blunt curiosity. “What was all that about?”

Nishikido glanced furtively down the hall, making sure they were alone. “Ok,” he started in a hushed tone. “You can’t tell anyone.”

Ueda raised an eyebrow at the thought of him trying to convince anyone that he could see fairies. Again.

“Right, I know,” Nishikido agreed with the unspoken sentiment. “But still.” Ueda nodded and he continued. “I’m sort of... Well, when I get people together it kind of... You see, when two idols spend too much time looking at each other’s promotional photos-”

The blush painting Ryo’s tan cheeks was adorable, Ueda took a moment to notice before interrupting him. “You’re some kind of fuck fairy?”

It was now a full-face flush. Ryo’s wings fluttered in embarrassment causing sparkly gold dust to drift down to the floor. The twinkly sound made Ueda smile.

“Something like that. I guess.” 

Ueda patted Ryo’s shoulder consolingly. “It’s ok, you can trust me. Just don’t use your powers for Nino. I mean. . . evil.”

“I’m pretty sure you had that right the first time,” Ryo agreed with a small smile.

“I should go, but I’ll see you around. Or something.”

Ryo nodded and Ueda set off down the hall, pausing at the corner to look back at Nishikido one more time, just to make sure. Yep. Wings. Weird.

Ueda woke up the next day absolutely sure that his encounter with Nishikido had been some very vivid dream or full-sensory hallucination. But that afternoon he caught a few minutes of NewS on Music Station and Nishikido still had wings, large as life right there on the screen. Everything else was totally normal. So either his madness was incredibly selective or it was really happening.

The shorter man still had wings every time Ueda saw him after that, which was more often than usual. Ryo would run into him on the way out and they would grab dinner or Ueda would bring an extra black coffee in for him in the morning. He found himself spending far more of those free moments of the day in Nishikido’s company than he was used to. But it was good, comfortable even. Ueda figured Nishikido might appreciate having someone around who knew his true nature. It must certainly help to have someone to complain to.

He was perched on the arm of a couch in the break room where they were discussing current trends in chord progressions when Yoko stuck his head in the door to scan the room. Ryo scrunched down on the couch, presumably trying to hide behind Ueda but Yoko spotted him.

Ryo heaved a weary sigh and before the older man could even open his mouth Ryo held up a hand. “Yoko. Aiba already _likes_ you. You know this. He knows this. Do it yourself, friend. You do _not_ require my services.”

Yoko looked pretty miserable. “Ryo, I have been doing it myself. That’s why I need your services.” Ueda looked from the older man over to Ryo and watched him visibly soften.

“Ok, ok. I’ll see what I can do.”

“Thanks, man.” Yoko perked up and nodded to Ueda with a smile on his way out.

Two days later they were having a quick lunch in the commissary and Masuda approached them with a huge grin and a lascivious butt-wiggle. “Guess what!”

Ryo pushed his tray away, looking a little green. “I don’t want you to tell me. I already know and I wish I didn’t.” Ueda snagged a piece of his pork and tried not to smile. He thought the idea of Massu and Kame was _hilarious_ but he had been told before that his sense of humor was very odd.

Ueda had taken to inviting Ryo over for an occasional movie, more surprised than anyone when the other man took him up on the offers. He had been playing a game with himself, trying to guess how many movies he could rent that featured characters with wings before Ryo caught on and slugged him.

Halfway through _Constantine_ Ryo was starting to look a little suspicious but his phone rang before he could comment. He looked at the caller ID warily before answering in a carefully neutral voice. “Nagase-san, what’s up?” He listened for a few seconds before rolling his eyes exaggeratedly at Ueda. “Of course I know it. It’s Tegoshi.

Another pause and he scrunched his nose in disgust, his tone growing increasingly argumentative. “No! Ask Koyama for his number.”

“Yeah, I know Koyama is overprotective. Besides which, Tegoshi is way too young for you.”

“Well, maybe I’ve picked up a few things from Koyama.”

Ryo seemed to change his tactic,“Does Saki-san know that you’re calling me?”

“Don’t think I wouldn’t! Look, stop calling or you’re going to get your cover blown instead of... other things.”

At that point Ueda could no longer control his mirth, he laughed himself right off the arm of the couch and flopped over next to Ryo, giggling. Ryo glared at him but it didn’t have much heat.

“I think we’re done here, Nagase-san. Remember, no means no!”

Ryo turned his phone off completely and slumped down against Ueda with a sigh. “Seriously, Christmas is the worst. They all want dates for Christmas.”

He knew it was dangerous but he couldn’t help himself. “Awwww, Ryo-chan, are you cranky because it’s almost Christmas and there isn’t anyone to stuff your stock-”

“Finish that sentence and die, Tatsuya.”

“Seriously, though. What do _you_ do on Christmas?”

Ryo looked thoughtful, “Wait until Jin and Pi call because they always wait until the last minute and you’d think I wouldn’t have to keep doing this every year but they’re a little slow on the uptake with some things. Then turn my phone off and lock my door.”

He tried to keep him voice even and mild, tried not to sound too hopeful. “Would you like some company this year? Maybe?” He wasn’t going to look over at Ryo, he wasn’t some kind of girl who needed to gauge her crush’s reaction.

It was seven seconds before the tension got the best of him. Ryo was smiling. Damn.

He bit the bullet and turned to face Ryo. “I was thinking maybe I could just cut out the middle man.” Before he lost his nerve, Ueda leaned over and pressed his lips softly, briefly to Ryo’s. Then he pulled back a bit and waited to be slugged in the jaw.

Instead he got a flash of one of Ryo’s trademark delighted grins before the other man hauled him back in for a hotter, wetter, considerably less cautious kiss.

Ueda wrapped his arms around Ryo’s shoulders, burying his fingers in soft feathers and doing a triumphant little dance in his head. Oh yeah. The universe totally loved him.


End file.
